The New Threat
by RoseKnight
Summary: This is the next story following The Twisted Game of Life it follows the same lines as the first (all my stories will)


Chapter 1: The Silence Broken  
  
I jumped from rooftop to rooftop scanning the city for any signs of trouble but there wasn't a sound, after another hour of finding nothing I decided to return home for the night and just get some sleep for once. Like always I entered through my bedroom window so as not to disturb the rest of the house, I flopped down in my computer chair and let out a heavy sigh, "Something wrong Master?" this from my newest upgrade to my computer systems, a fully interactive computer this one seemed to function better then it was supposed to, it almost seemed alive sometimes. I looked up with a slight headache and shook my head, "This is the third week in a row that nothing has gone wrong at all, I'm starting to worry" I transformed back into my street cloths, then proceeded to remove those and got ready for bed, I wasn't really tired but I had nothing better to do. I turned on the t.v. and began my ritual of flipping channels rapidly hoping to find something worth watching, "You know Master it might not be such a bad thing that nothing is going on, perhaps that means that all your would be enemies have gotten the point?" I looked up from the news and shook my head at the computer screen, " I just don't think so Jess, something feels wrong to me this silence is just to much" I went back to watching t.v. then quickly turned back to face her again "by the way, stop calling me Master, I've told you a million times to cut it out its creepy." After another hour of t.v. I was finally tired enough o sleep and thankfully started to drift into it, "Night Jess, I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well" my head hit the pillow and I was out, "Good Night Master, Dream well."  
I awoke the next morning to the sound of Jess telling me it was time to rise and shine, I rolled over and glared at her, she just giggled at me and said good morning, I rolled out of bed and gave her the half asleep version of the same. After I reached school I was finally awake enough to interact with other human beings, sadly these days I only had Jack to talk to anymore, I had lost my only other friend quite sometime ago, but that is another story. I sat as always in the library my nose buried in a book, not paying any attention to the outside world but keeping a mental eye open just in case some asshole of a senior (or any other class group) decided they wanted to fuck with me. I felt Jack coming and laid the book to down to greet him, "Morning Jack, how's it hangin?" he smiled at me like always and responded "Morning Silver, and that's none of your damn business and I'll thank you to stay out of my personal affairs" I had to laugh at that because it was always funny to me for some odd reason. "You know Silver I'll never understand how you can spend all your free time reading, why the hell aren't you out their experiencing life huh? Go have an adventure or something, get laid at least" once again I had to laugh at him, "Trust me Jack I get plenty of experience in life and I have had enough adventures to last a lifetime" he looked at me cock-eyed and waved me off with a sure, sure comment. We exchanged a few more choice words with each other, then he ran off to English, I was supposed to go as well but decided against it, I find it funny how I almost never go to class but I still pull straight A's, instead of class I decided I would go to the cafeteria for something to eat, I found a stopping point in my book and headed for said destination. As I wandered down the hall I found myself lost in my own thoughts and once again not paying attention to the rest of the world so I was fairly clueless when I ran face first into someone knocking them on there ass, after I was knocked back into reality I realized what I had done and moved quickly to correct it. I had knocked over a freshman by the name of Bobby Scythe, I had never actually met her but I knew who she was none the less, "I'm really sorry about that, are you ok?" I said as I picked her and her things up off the ground, "Yeah I'm fine, watch were your going next time jerk" she rudely responded. She collected her things and began to walk off but stopped a few steps away, "By the way, my name's Bobby Scythe" I stopped having also decided to walk away and turned, "Pleasure to knock you on your ass Ms. Scythe" I did a half bow and began to walk off once again. "WAIT!" I stopped and turned once more, "Yes?" she stood there for a moment, "Who are you? It's rude not to introduce yourself to someone when they introduce themselves first" I nodded "then please forgive my rudeness My name is Silver" I bowed once again and walked off. After the encounter I decided to skip lunch and the rest of the day, I went home and took a nap instead, I found I was still very tired and I needed the rest, I awoke just before sunset to the alarms of my computer going off. I jumped out of bed and ran over to the computer, "Jess what's going on?" I brought up the alarm screen and began reading the text "It seems that our hope for peace is short lived after all Master, a very large and nasty monster has begun rampaging down town" I mentally cussed and headed out to deal with it. I arrived just in time to see a building erupt in flames and crumble to the ground, I transformed and headed toward the monster, it was a fire demon of some sort one of the largest I had ever seen. I took a few minutes to check the area making sure there wasn't something else waiting for me in the shadows, I found nothing so it was all clear, I landed on a building a few feet from the demon and caught my breath, "*sigh* here we go again" I leaped of the roof and tackled the demon around the midsection. The impact of my attack actually brought it down, this was impressive because I was about 1/14 its size I didn't think I would be able to do that much damage to it, I summoned a Typhoon Blast and let it rip on the demons face in hopes of ending this fight quickly, but all I did was piss it off it swung a very large set of claws my way and sent me flying into a near by building. I dug myself out of the rubble and went for the now standing monsters midsection again but was once again swatted aside like a fly and buried into the street a good five feet down or so, this assault was followed by a nice Demon's Fire breath attack which left me with more than heat stroke. This demon was way to powerful for me I couldn't move my body hurt so badly, I struggled to my feet and managed to jump out of the way just in time to avoid its second blast but I wouldn't hold out much longer I was fucked. The demon raised its hand once more to smash me into the street, but before it could get to me something struck the hand and sent the demon crashing to the ground, I looked around and saw were the blast had come from. On top of the building I laid at the foot of there was a girl standing there glaring at the demon, I drug myself out of the hole and jumped to the building opposite the girl and the demon she noticed me now, she gave me an odd look for a moment then went back to the demon. As I saw her now the girl was dressed in all black and carried a staff of some kind, the staff was now glowing with an energy that I did not recognize, she said something and blasted the demon once again. Sadly it wasn't enough to stop it for it got to its feet with amazing speed and knocked her out of the air, I hit it with another Typhoon Blast and dove to catch her before she hit the ground, she seemed surprised when she opened her eyes and found herself in my arms. "What are you doing?" she asked with confusion plain on her face, "You saved me once tonight, I owe you one" I dropped her off on the building she was first standing on then took off to finish off the demon, "Wait!, who are you?" I shook my head once "I don't think now is the time for introductions" I faded and appeared above the demon, I threw a rose straight down imbedding it in the demons chest, I gathered all the energy I could and cast the Rose Typhoon, which engulfed the demon in a water chamber and flooded it until there was nothing left but the burnt out corpse of the demon. The charred corpse fell to the ground, turned to ash and blew away in the wind, I gave out a mental sigh of relief and began to walk away when she jumped down right in my path and held out a stopping hand she was staring at me wide eyed, "What the hell are you?" I shook a tired head and started to walk past but she slammed her stick in the way and told me I couldn't leave until I answered her. I faded and appeared on the roof of the building above us and continued on my way, once I had the strength I turned and found her staring at me still, I cast a spell on a rose and threw it at her feet then jumped off into the night. She bent over and picked up the rose it began to glow and reform, it eventually turned into a holo figure of me it bowed, "Forgive my rudeness m'lady but I am very tired and didn't feel like continuing the conversation, my name is Tuxedo Kamen, I don't know what side you are on but I hope its mine." The rose faded and turned into dust, back with me I was almost home when I was once again interrupted, a blast of energy knocked me down but didn't hurt me, I looked around rapidly expecting to see the girl once again but instead found the figure of two other creatures instead. "Congratulations on beating our fire demon, you are just as strong as Marsha told us you were, my name is Flare and this is my sister Scorpiona, we are the sisters of Darkness and we come to you with a warning, stay out of our way or you will be destroyed." Both the figures bowed and vanished with a very unnerving laugh, what is it about bad guys? Why the hell do they always laugh all the time? I don't get it, I gave out a large mental sigh and went home. As I flopped down in the chair my form finally broke and I became myself again, "MASTER! What happened to you? Are you alright?" I nodded once, "I'm alright Jess, just worn out, its been a long night" she dimmed the lights in my room and turned on the news for me, I got ready for bed and laid down exhausted, "So does this mean we have a new enemy?" Jess asked me, "It looks that way Jess, the silence has been broken and its time to go to work once again." I turned off the t.v. and laid staring at the ceiling, "Who is the new girl that helped you out Master?" I rolled over to look at her, "I have no idea let's just hope she is with us, Night Jess" I turned off the lamp and was out.  
  
Chapter 2: Scythe and the Coming Nightmare  
  
When next I awoke I found that it was till dark out, naturally I figured I had only slept a few hours and that it was till nighttime. Sadly I found this to be false for when I asked Jess the time she informed me that it was only 7:00p.m. and that I had slept for three days straight, "Why didn't you wake me Jess? It's dangerous to let me sleep that long with shit like this running around you know that!" sometime during the three days she learned how to project herself as a hologram because I now noticed she was actually walking around my room. "By the way, when the hell did you learn that trick?" She noticeably blushed, "I've been working on it for awhile now do you like it?" I nodded once "It will be nice to have a face to talk to I suppose" I went downstairs and found my accursed family sitting in the living room my mother turned her head when I walked into the room, "Well, good evening count" she grinned and laughed stupidly at her lame ass joke I rolled my eyes and asked if I was in trouble for being asleep for so long, I wasn't so I went back upstairs and got down to business. "What have I missed Jess?" I asked as I brought up my enemy files and a history screen, "Sadly Master there have been eight more attacks and a threat has been delivered to the leaders of the planet" I shook my head and glared at the screen "Let me guess, it was one of those hand over all power to us or we will destroy you speeches wasn't it?" Jess nodded, "The Sisters of Darkness right?" Another nod "Any news from our mysterious friend?" A third nod "She has been spotted several times, all of which coincided with the attacks" this time it was my turn to nod. After looking over all that had happened while I was out I prepared for the night of work I had ahead of me there would no doubt be trouble. I transformed and headed out into the city keeping a sharp eye out for any monsters or unknown warriors, sure enough there was another monster attack this time it was a group of Shadow Warriors, not exactly the unknown warriors I was talking about but close enough. They were headed for the center of the city, I headed them off and stopped there advance with a Force Wall, "Now, now boys were are you off to in such a hurry and with all those nasty looking weapons" I said as I shook a finger at the group and tisked them. "Who are you dead man?" this from the lead Shadow, "My name is Tuxedo Kamen but I'm not a dead man" I tisked them again, "YOU ARE NOW, KILL HIM!!!" this I had expected the remaining 6 warriors scattered into different directions and there leader soon followed. I summoned my staff and waited for the first attack, it came from above, one of them dropped from the sky like a rock and managed to make contact with my staff for as he flew past I cracked him over the head with it and sent him crashing into the ground. Two came at me next one from the left, the other from the right, "Twin Tornado" I shouted and fired a small tornado from each hand, they made contact and ripped both Shadows apart in there fury. The next to came from underground, they pushed the earth up as they crashed through it and managed to knock me to the ground, I recovered quickly and blasted them both with and "LightForce Beam" which caused them to dissolve into nothing. The leader had been standing on a nearby roof top watching the fight, I guess he figured his goons would be enough to stop me, how wrong was he? He appeared infront of me doing what looked like clapping, "Impressive Masked one you are very strong you beat my best Shadow Warriors, I congratulate you, you shall have the honor of facing and being destroyed by me personally." I smirked at him, "You call that an honor, its hard to think of it as an honor when I don't even know who the hell you are" he bowed once "Forgive me mighty warrior, I am Crimson leader of the Shadow Warriors and Protector of the Sisters of Darkness" up until that point I had been thinking that perhaps I had more than just the Sisters to deal with but I knew now that they had sent this group to bring more destruction. He drew a Shadow Blade and stood ready for my attacks to begin, "Show me what you've got warrior do not disappoint me" he fired a blast from the blade I dodged and threw a rose at him, since I moved quite a bit faster then he expected me to move he had no idea where I had jumped to and thusly could not stop the rose that was now buried up to the flower in his shoulder. He cried out in pain and jerked the rose from his shoulder he jerked his head up just in time to see my staff connect with it, the impact sent him crashing through the building he was floating over all the way into the ground, the building collapsed around him burring him underneath what must have been at least ten tons of metal. I waited for him to get up because I knew it wouldn't be that simple, the ground began to shake and I felt a powerful energy all around me, "Darkness Eruption" was the only warning I got sadly it wasn't enough, a Dark Beam busted out from the rubble it shot up into the sky, the beam expanded almost instantly and I was caught in it. The damage and pain the blast inflicted was incredible it made all the damage I took in the fight with Marsha a joke this was much worse, after the effects wore off I got to my feet and found Crimson in the same weakened condition I was in. "You have made this battle well, I am impressed and pleased, but I must kill you now" he began to summon energy for another blast but was cut short by a Plasma Scythe blow to the spine. I looked up to see the same girl from before standing on top of a building once again, this time she had her eyes fixed on me. She made another swing at Crimson but missed this time, "We will finish this another time Tuxedo Kamen, Farewell" he vanished with a cloud of red dust, she landed infront of me once again with her hands on her hips and tapping one foot like a girlfriend how is pissed at you. "Where the hell have you been? I have been at this for three days all by myself, I could have been killed you know?" I was seriously confused, "What the hell are you babbling about? I don't even know your name, its not like were partners or anything, I still don't have a clue what side your on." She huffed once at me and grumbled something under her breath, "My name is Scythe, and of course I'm on your side, I've saved your ass twice now, isn't that enough? I have been looking for you since you left me that rose a few nights ago, I wanted to tell you I am here whenever you need my help, I know all about you and want to help you protect this planet." All that she said checked out, she was telling the truth, I had recovered my strength once again so I told her to follow me to my base and we would talk things over. Once we arrived I mentally thanked myself for moving my base to the basement, I still had part of the computer upstairs but it wasn't enough to bother anyone. The rest of my equipment had been moved underground a good five hundred feet below the surface of the earth, I could get in and out without going home so I could bring Scythe there and still keep my real identity a secret. As we walked into the main room we were greeted by Jess, "I see you found our mysterious helper Master" Scythe seemed on edge now, Jess came walking around the corner and extended a greeting to my guest I laughed at Scythe's edginess, "Jess this is Scythe, Scythe this is my best friend and partner Jessica, call her Jess for short." I wondered over to my chair and flopped down in it, I offered Scythe the chair across from me as I tried to rub the migraine out of my head with no success, she sat down and began the conversation once again, "So what did happen to you anyway?" I stretched my neck and responded with "I fell asleep for a few days, that battle with the demon really took it out of me, I couldn't help it." She gave me a warm look of pity and said, "Oh you poor thing, I know what you mean, it kicked my ass to I wasn't back to full strength until tonight" I nodded once and thanked her for her assistance earlier. For the next hour or so we discussed topics ranging from her to the Sisters of Darkness. She spent a good deal of time talking about me and her studies of my greatness as the King, I of course had no idea what the hell she was talking about and I informed her of it. She simply told me that I would understand eventually and in the end she became my newest partner. As we finished up our business my alarm went off and the main computer turned on, the face on the screen was that of Flare I could see Crimson and Scorpiona in the background but only Flare spoke. "You continue to impress us Tuxedo Kamen you have beaten our greatest warrior, I am here to offer you a second chance to join us" the glare couldn't be kept back it was very plain on my face. "As I told you before, I will never join you so go fuck yourself" she burst into flame and cussed me out for several minutes before returning to normal, "Very well foolish boy, then you shall suffer with the rest of this pathetic planet." She threw up her hands and the view changed to that of downtown and there was now an enormous Dark Crystal in the center of it, the Crystal was glowing steadily with dark energy Flare appeared once more and spoke once again. "People of Earth you are given one last chance to surrender to us, if you refuse we will destroy your pathetic planet and all of you with it, you have one week to comply if all control hasn't been given to us by the seventh day we will detonate this Crystal and that is the end of your pitiful existence." She faded from the screen and it went dark, Scythe turned to me with the same look I was giving her a look of "What are we going to do now?" I had no idea how to stop that Crystal and we didn't know where to find the Dark Sisters. "What now?" Scythe asked me I shrugged at her, "I don't know, but we have to think of something or else the entire world will be handed over to them."  
  
Chapter 3:The Beginning of the End  
  
"MASTER!!!" I jumped up from my chair and landed flat on my ass, "What is it!?" I was annoyed to find out that it was only time for me to get up and go to school, "You have a seriously fucked up sense of humor for a computer you know that Jess" all I got was a computer smiley face as a response. I grumbled and stalked over to the control panel and hit the button I had labeled FRY which meant it sent a shock through Jessica's systems whenever she was being a snot this was my revenge for the rude wake up call. After her systems recovered she glared at me and grumbled "That wasn't very nice master" I just laughed and began to search the lab for Scythe, instead I found a girl that I swore to be familiar it took me a moment but I soon realized who I was looking at. "Ms. Scythe, good morning, sleep well?" She grinned slightly at me, "Call me Bobby in this form ok? I don't want those creeps finding out who I am, by the way is that really what you look like or is it a form like mine?" It was my turn to laugh this time I manifested a rose and changed out of my form. She was staring wide eyed at me with the phrase (I don't believe it) on her face, "Silver, it can't be" I laughed again, "Yes Bobby, it can be get over it and lets get to school" she didn't question it and followed me out of the lab. We parted ways after we arrived at school and I headed to the library as usual there I found Jack waiting for me for once he had beaten me to school, he had a look of fear on his face he had no doubt seen the news reports or he had seen the actual message from the Dark Sisters themselves. "Mornin Jack, how's it hangin?" he tried to smile but failed miserably "I take it you've seen the news to huh man?" he nodded and sat in a chair I took my usual chair next to his. "Can you believe any of this man? I mean what are those things and why are they trying to kill us?" he sighed and hung his head between his legs, "I don't know man, I really don't" he lifted his head up, looked at me, then got up and hugged me, "I'm sorry if this seems kind of gay man but you are the only friend I have and the only one I know will understand how scared I am." I did understand, I was almost as scared as he was Scythe and I had been up all night trying to figure something out and only managed to get a migraine, "it's cool man, you know I'm here for you whenever you need me, you know that." He nodded and pulled me closer at the same time he began to cry, after a while he sat back up again, "You know, it's a good thing that Tuxedo Kamen guy is around or there would be no one to protect us from those weird sisters." I gave him a surprised look because it shocked me to find out he knew anything about me in that regard, "How do you know about that?" He wiped the tears from his eyes he was clearly doing better now. "Everyone has seen the news man, he stopped that Marsha bitch a while back and she wanted the same thing that these sisters want, I know he is a good guy and I know he will save us from them." It was true the press had figured out my name and had done half-assed reports on "The mysterious man in black" as they called me prior to learning my name, it was nice to know that there was someone out there who didn't loath and hate me, "I'm sure he will to Jack." The intercom sounded and the principal came over the mike, "Attention students, due to the recent events and attacks all the schools in the area will be closing until further notice, therefore all classes have been canceled please gather your belongings and return to your homes, the board recommends you travel home in groups for safety M'kay..." He went on talking but I stopped listening, I picked up my bag and told Jack he should be careful on his way home, he told me he would call his dad and have him pick him up and take him home. I walked out of the library and ran right into Bobby who recommended we get back to my lab to continue working on the problem I agreed and we headed for the door. We took the back exit because everyone else was taking the front two exits and we didn't feel like waiting, "So what do you think there next move will be? They have been doing a good job of attacking and scaring the citizens into submission." I nodded but had no answer, which was fine because there was an explosion from around the front of the school, we rushed around to find both Flare and Scorpiona laughing and throwing fireballs at the screaming school children as they ran. "SHIT! This isn't good" Bobby shouted I nodded, "Time to go to work" I stepped to transform but she stopped me, "We can't transform here there are way too many witnesses" sadly she was right which meant we couldn't transform. I kicked the school, "there has to be something we can do I can't just sit here" she pulled me around the corner as another fireball hit the ground, "Maybe we can use our powers to get these people out of here without transforming" it was worth a shot so I nodded consent and we went to work. We split up and went after different groups of people, I herded the first group into a near by neighbor hood and told them to use it to get home, this went on for about an hour, saving one to five people and going back for more. As I was taking a group of six people away from the sisters and the fires I was spotted by Scorpiona, "HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I was busted, unfortunately a large crowed was now behind me which wasn't good because Scorpiona was summoning another fireball and throwing it dead at me. There was no way I could avoid it or stop it I had no choice but to transform, I manifested a rose which caught the attention of only the people up front, I transformed as quickly as I could, "ROSE BARRIER" I shouted and threw a rose into the ground which began to glow with a white light that erupted into a massive barrier that caught the fireball and sent it back at Scorpiona and Flare. Caught off guard the fireball hit Scorpiona, which sent her flying into her sister, they recovered quickly and sat hovering in mid-air staring at me and at that moment I knew that not only had the people behind me seen me change but both Flare and Scorpiona had seen it to. "So, your Tuxedo Kamen, I must admit I didn't expect you to be a teenager, impressive, we shall meet again" much to my surprise they left, but now I had to face the other problem, the crowd of people which I now found Jack standing dead center staring up at me. I landed and stood silent, "Silver? Your Tuxedo Kamen?" I sighed and nodded once Jack turned and ran off the rest of the crowd began to boo and hiss, "This is all YOUR fault" "If you never came around none of this would have happened" "I'm gonna fuckin kill you, you bastard" were the comments I heard most, Scythe ran up behind me apparently she had been seen changing as well, "We need to get out of here Tuxedo Kamen" I nodded, I took Scythe in my arms and we faded and teleported back to my lab. I collapsed in my chair and Scythe in hers, "What is it Master?" I sighed and transformed, "Well let me see, I lost my best friend, we had to transform infront of and save a very large group of people and to top it all off, the sisters know who we are." Jess gasped and the room dimmed which meant she was afraid, "What does this mean Master?" I leaned back in my chair and brought up the picture of the dark crystal downtown, "It means that it's the beginning of the end for us Jess, were finished, it's over" all three of us let our heads fall in shame, we had failed before we even got a chance to succeed.  
  
Chapter 4: Exile and the Dark Crystals Destruction  
I stretched and looked at the clock it was 7:00 p.m. and we were still stuck in my lab, we had tried to go out and locate the Dark Sisters but were mobbed by angry people before I could set foot out of my house. By 5:00 p.m. the news made it official that both Bobby and myself were to be arrested on site and banished even my own parents were willing to turn us in.  
  
5:00 p.m.  
  
"That's right ladies and gentleman the mayor has declared that Tuxedo Mask, a.k.a. Darian Silver and Scythe a.k.a. Bobby Scythe are to be banished, if you have any information on these two terrorists please contact your local police department immediately." I took the liberty of snapping my fingers and watched with amusement as the reporter was covered in killer bees this got a laugh out of Bobby, "So what do you think we should do now Silv?" I laughed a while longer then sobered up, "I guess we should try to find the Dark Sisters that seems like the only real course of action." She nodded and we headed upstairs into my room in hopes that my parents hadn't gotten home yet, I was wrong, they were waiting in my room when we emerged from the secret entrance in the closet. We stood motionless for some time before anyone moved my father who was stupid enough to try and hit me made the first move. I dodged and clocked him over the head then kicked him while he was on the ground for having the nerve to piss me off while I was already under so much stress. My mother was the first to speak, "Why didn't you tell us son? We would have understood" I scoffed, "you have to be joking, you have never understood a single mother fucking thing I have done in my entire life and you expect me to believe you when you say that you would have understood, fuck you." She began to cry, I shoved her out of my way and headed downstairs, and little did I know that the cops had already been called and I was only seconds away from walking into a trap. I found that all the doors and windows had been sealed and or welded shut so there was no way we were getting out, about the time we realized we were stuck my father came down the stairs with a double barrel shotgun and was aiming it at my head. I quickly stripped him of it and broke it I then proceeded to smash his and my mother's heads together which (much to my relief and amusement) knocked them out. About that time the police made their grand entrance through the front door, "Darian Silver and Bobby Scythe you are both under arrest, put up your hands and come with us" I shook my head and tisked them a few times. I made a quick movement and had every single one of there weapons in my hands, "I don't think so asshole" Bobby said and proceeded to knock all of them out, we made a break for the door and found that the few we had dealt with were only a sample it seemed that the army and just about every other law enforcement asshole was here. We silently nodded to one another and bolted back up the stairs to my room and hauled ass back down the secret entrance to my lab, which after entering I then destroyed so they couldn't use it to follow us.  
  
7:00 p.m.  
"Do you think they will be able to get in here Silv?" At that moment I had the most random though, ("I wonder why all my friends that are girls call me Silv?") I shook the thought and answered, "Not in a million years, we are 200 miles outside of town and the one tunnel that leads here from town I just destroyed so they aren't finding us" she nodded once and went back to working on the computer. "Data check completed Master, analysis of Dark Crystal complete" I spun around quickly in my chair to check the data, "I had entered it in when the Dark Crystal first showed up and Jess has now finished scanning it which means we can find a way to destroy it." Bobby had now joined me and was reading the first page of the data, "So what are the chances of taking that thing out before it takes us out?" I finished reading the first page and sighed, "Well, give me five minutes and I will let you know." I read through all the data and checked over all the maps and schematics that Jess had provided for us, "AH HA, I found it" I shouted with joy, "What is it Silv?" she walked back over to the computer, "That crystal is one big energy source, if we load it up with enough energy it will short circuit and destroy itself without taking us or the world down with it." Bobby patted me on the shoulder and went to prepare for the undoubtedly long fight we had ahead of us, we transformed and took off toward the city. We got into the city without any trouble, but as we approached the Dark Crystal we found out why we had none, because every human in the place had either fled or been executed, and guarding the Dark Crystal itself was Crimson and a very large group of monsters, demons, and other nasty creatures that would rip us limb from limb. "You continue to impress me Tuxedo Kamen or should I call you Darian, you have the bravery to come out here while being hunted by both my mistresses and the very people that you have sworn to protect, bravo." I really had no patience for this windbag so I skipped the small talk and blasted the first rank of monsters with a 'Rose Typhoon' and Scythe took care of the left flank with her 'Shadow Scythe' attack after that the fight was on. Crimson gave the command to attack, we made for the Dark Crystal from each side, I was cut off by Four Fire Demons but dispatched them quickly with another 'Rose Typhoon.' I was next assaulted by three Shadow Warriors I pinned them to the nearest building with three roses and detonated the roses. The next two who stood in my way were Crimson and his general, I summoned my staff and proceeded to run the general through and turned to face Crimson. "You beat my best general, now we shall duel" I cracked my neck and put my staff at the ready, Crimson went for my head with his sword, I dodged and blasted him with a 'FireBlast' attack which sent him into the street head first. He got up and countered with a 'Wind Punch' which sent me into the nearest building, "Thunder Blast" I shouted and fired the beam of electricity at Crimson, he knocked it back at me, I deflected it back at him with my staff, he must not have been expecting it because it hit him this time. He was once again imbedded in the ground but this time he didn't get back up, I summoned four Roses and threw them at specific points around Crimson. I summoned the energy needed for the attack and cast 'Chaos Rose Obliteration' this attack combines the strength of the four roses and focuses it on the target, it surrounds the target in a beam of energy then it blasts them into nothing. After the dust cleared I found no trace of Crimson accept the Crimson Stone that was in his chest, it turned to dust and blew away, I was drained and new it but all that was left was the one crystal. I found Scythe and we got to our positions, I had calculated how much energy we would need to overload the Dark Crystal, we began to gather all the energy we could. Before we could get the blast off we were interrupted by the Dark Sisters, "Scythe stall them" she nodded and took off after them but stopped mid rush, "Wait, Tuxedo Kamen, you can't destroy the crystal by yourself you don't have the energy for it, don't do anything stupid." Sadly Scorpiona heard her, "so you plan to destroy the Dark Crystal do you I don't think so, Flare, detonate the Dark Crystal now, destroy them all," Flare moved for the Dark Crystal but Scythe got to her first and kept her at bay. Mean while I kept gathering all the energy I could muster I almost had enough for what I wanted to do, "Sister, you're an idiot!" Scorpiona screamed and she moved for the Dark Crystal with lightning speed, she was standing at the control panel, she reached for the detonation button and I made a decision. "I must stop this now" I said I gathered all the energy I had collected into my body and with all my might hurtled for the Dark Crystal, "Aura Smash!!!" I hit the Dark Crystal full force and blacked out. The Dark Crystal erupted in a fountain of white light and then dissolved into nothing.  
  
Chapter 5: Alone (Scythe)  
I turned just in time to see Tuxedo Kamen hurl himself at the Dark Crystal, "Silver NO!" he hit the Dark Crystal full force then a bright white light surrounded the Dark Crystal it began to glow a dark purple it looked like it was going to blow but then it began to dissolve until there was nothing left but the hole it had made, he had done it. The Dark Sisters cursed Silver and vanished into the night, I ran to find Silver but found nothing but rubble from the fight and the bodies of humans and the monsters we had killed, I began to search through the rubble. I searched for hours and found nothing, I got to the last pile and finally found him buried underneath it but he wasn't moving. I picked him up and shook him while calling to him, "Tuxedo Kamen, Tuxedo Kamen, Silver, Silver, come on wake up" but he didn't budge he was limp, he wasn't breathing and his eyes were closed. He had sacrificed himself to destroy the Dark Crystal, I carried his body back to his lab and got his friend Jessica to let me in, "What happened to Master, is he alright?" I couldn't hold back the tears any more I laid him on his bed and fell to my knees crying, I heard Jessica crying as well, I sat for several hours and cried. After I managed to recover I stumbled over to his chair and turned on the news to see what was going on, the news was covering our battle and informed me that they would no longer be hunting Silver and myself, that was some good news but not much. "What are we gonna do now Scythe?" Jessica asked me, "I don't know Jessica, I was counting on him to help me beat them I don't know if I can beat them alone" and something funny happened at that exact moment the world sank in on me. I was alone, I no longer had my friend or my partner I was left alone to deal with those horrible sisters, I curled up on my bed and repeated the phrase, "I'm all alone, I'm all alone" over and over again until I passed out from exhaustion.  
I awoke the next morning and checked on Silver, much to my dismay he was still the same I wondered over to the computer and began working on a strategy for taking down the Dark Sisters. "Good morning Ms. Scythe, I'd ask how you slept but I already know it wasn't well" I tried to smile at her but couldn't manage, "It's alright Jessica we are all upset by what happened yesterday you don't have to be up beat if you don't want to be." I brought up all the data that we had on the fight last night and analyzed it over and over again finding no clues as to finding the Dark Sisters or a way to bring Silver back, I banged my head on the desk and growled out of frustration. "Might I ask apart from the obvious, why you want to bring Master back Ms. Scythe?" I looked up with a bit of annoyance. "I may not have known him as long or as well as you but he was still my partner and while I'm sure I will eventually find a way to stop the Dark Sisters on my own it would be a lot easier if he were here to help me and fight along side me." The computer nodded and I went back to work, after a few hours I thought about going out to the mall or a movie but then I remembered that every single person in this city and most likely the surrounding state knew who I was and what I was so that was out. I decided that my only other option was television, I turned it on to the local news hoping to hear some good news, I swear that every network had footage of Silver doing that "Aura Smash" into the Dark Crystal and it being blasted into nothing. It seemed that everyone in the state still considered us to be a threat but we were no longer being actively hunted, most of the local people were doing reports and "Tuxedo Kamen and Scythe Hero's or Menaces?" it angered me that they would even think of calling Silver and myself bad guys. " We risked our asses on public television no less to SAVE this stupid city and they don't know we are on their side" I turned off the t.v. and flopped down on the couch. I had intended to get some sleep but was interrupted because the alarm went off right as I shut my eyes. "Emergency, Emergency there are several large monsters attacking downtown" I jumped from the couch and checked out the situation it seems that Silver's last message to them wasn't clear enough. "Jessica? What are we gonna do with him?" I looked sadly at Silver, "Bring his body over here we'll put it in this Crystal." I picked Silver up but was still confused as to what Jessica was talking about, she led me into a back room that had (as she said) a large crystal that looked like an upright coffin in the middle of it. I placed his body in it and stood him upright, I stepped back and the Crystal closed itself off sealing him inside, from where I stood there was no way to get him back out of it again. I thought this was kind of morbid because I could still see him inside of it and I didn't really want to stare at his body in its final resting-place. As I finished that thought lights began to turn on all around the Crystal they reflected all around the inside of the Crystal. When the light finally stopped moving you could no longer see Silver's body, the lights gave the illusion of a cloak that covered his entire body so that all you could see was the Crystal, "Now that is cool" this got a laugh out of Jessica but I had no more time to joke around I had work to do.  
  
As I arrived downtown the monsters had pretty much destroyed most of it, the first group of monsters I found was a group of Demons ranging from Shadow all the way to Holy, it always puzzled me as how a Demon could be Holy, but I didn't have time to ponder that right now. I leapt off the building and landed right in the middle of the demon horde, "Shadow Scythe" this sent four of them flying and in half. "I SUMMON TWIN BLADE" this allowed my scythe to split in two and it also allowed me to perform my most deadly attack, "Double Diamond Blast" I held on scythe in each hand and began to spin rapidly in a circle. The force carried me up into the air, I aimed the blades back towards the demons and let the energy blast disintegrate them. The next group I found was a group of Torungei, nasty creatures that use spectral energy to suck the life out of there victims and destroy anything that gets in there way. Since they were made of pure energy, my scythe would do me no good I would have to rely on my other abilities; I had ways of dealing with ghosts and wraiths. I rushed for the back Torungei, "Tera Beam" the shock wave flew from my hand and sliced cleanly through the monster, it shrieked and exploded in a flash of light. Sadly this alerted the other five to my presence and they all struck at once with a "Spectral Laser" attack that hurled me into the ground and knocked me uncontious. I awoke strapped to a table in a very dark room, I could see everything so I knew it was just a dark colored room, standing at the foot of the table was Scorpiona who was wearing what I can only describe as the most hideous looking bondage outfit I had ever seen. "So your finally awake hmm?" she hissed, "Yeah what of it? You wanted to wait till I was awake to kill me?" she laughed, "Oh no my dear, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to have my way with you" I l began to jerk and it was when my head snapped down that I noticed I wasn't wearing anything. I didn't know what to do I was trapped all I could think was that I wanted to go home and be normal not here not stuck under this horrible creatures claws like a slave, I was doomed. "And while I have my fun with you my beloved sister will finish off every human on this miserable planet and we will take it for our own, your friend has failed this planet will be ours and all will tremble before our might." I didn't know what to do there was less than five minutes before Flare would unleash her energy beam on the planet and kill everyone on it, "What should I do?"  
  
Chapter 6: After Death (TuxedoKamen)  
I awoke in what appeared to be the remains of a cemetery I was still in the ruined remains of my tuxedo and I could remember feeling myself die so I knew I wasn't dreaming or stuck in some sort of illusion. I wondered around the cemetery for what seemed like days, I passed headstones that I knew I had seen before so I decided to leave a marker in one of them I manifested a rose and threw it so it stuck in the cross of one of the larger graves and continued walking. Sure enough a few moments later I could see the rose sticking out of the same grave and knew that I was going in circles, I sat on the headstone and tried to think what I was going to do. Before I could find an answer I sensed the approach of something coming up behind me. I spun around to see a bright white light in the shape of a person coming towards me, I wasn't afraid but I found myself backing up none the less. The figure came closer and closer no matter how fast I moved it was always right behind me and was always gaining on me, finally I found myself out of room to run and was cornered between three crypts I was trapped, the figure of light closed in on me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see whatever it was going to do to me, but all it did was put what would be its hand on my cheek and said, "Do not fear me Endymion, I mean you no harm" my eyes snapped open, "Endymion? I know that voice," I said to myself. I stood up and pressed my back against the tomb door, "who are you?" the figure began to glow brighter and brighter until everything was encompassed by its glow. The figure snapped it's fingers and I found myself no longer in that cemetery but I now seemed to be in a castle or palace of some kind. I looked all around and noticed that everything seemed to be made of Crystal and or glass of sorts I found it very beautiful. The figure had now become that strange girl I had seen before during my fight with Marsha I knew I had recognized the voice and now I could place it. "Where are we?" I asked with a bit of eager curiosity behind my voice, "We are home my dear Endymion just look around you, do you not remember our beautiful palace?" "Yes my sweet princess I remember well our beautiful home and our great love" these voices were indeed hers and my own but they did not come from my lips nor hers. I looked around and saw what appeared to be another version of the girl who stood beside me and what appeared to be...ME. I couldn't believe what I saw the figure before me was indeed myself but I couldn't believe it in my life I have learned never to trust what you cannot explain. The only reason I would believe such an thing is because the other me was in my Tuxedo Kamen outfit and that cannot be mimicked even by an illusion so this must have been real. I turned to the girl, "What is this?" She smiled at me and took my hand, "This is our past my sweet Endymion, this is the life and love that we once had with each other." I found myself nodding as if I understood but I did not all of this seemed very familiar to me but I couldn't remember any of it, the other girl and myself went off into a room and the girl tugged on my arm insisting I follow. I let myself be led into a large room that very much resembled my current lab, "Jess, could you bring up the files on the Puppet Master and Summon my generals please." This came from the other me I was once again struck with a shock of disbelief he was talking to MY Jessica she had the same voice and everything. I turned my questions once again to my hostess, "This is you and me? Why is my name Endymion, What does all this mean?" She put a finger to my lips to silence me, "My dearest husband, this is indeed yourself and me. This is what you were in your past life, this is what you will be again someday, you will remember everything and take your rightful place as the Prince of Earth and as my Husband." I still could not understand what she told me, "is this what Bobby meant when she told me of my work as the Prince?" she once again put her hand on my cheek to silence my mind. I found that when she touched me I felt at peace along with a warmth and comfort like I had never felt before, "You will not understand all of this now my love but in time you will remember this and you will remember me." She smiled at me once more, "it is not yet time for you to remember nor is it time for your life to end you must return to your life. Stop the dark Sisters before they destroy the planet go now my love and protect your planet, goodbye" she kissed me once and I blacked out.  
When I awoke I found myself sealed in my revival Crystal I used it when I was extremely weak, I would seal myself inside and rest for about three days and be completely restored. Sadly it had been sealed so it meant it was now my grave as well, this mean there was only one way out I had to shatter the Crystal and save Scythe. I gathered all the energy I could, my body began glowing gold and when I gathered enough I released the energy and shattered the Crystal to dust. I ran to the computer and began searching for Scythe, I had placed a tracer on her in her sleep and would be able to track her no matter where they took her. "MASTER, YOUR ALIVE" Jess shouted I nodded once and continued my work. I got a lock on Scythe's tracer and took off to find her, I learned from Jess that Flare was preparing an energy strike in less than five minutes which meant I had little time to rescue Scythe. I quickly transformed and rushed to space, (another question why in the hell are bad guys so insistent on having their bases in space around the Earth? What is the point of that? It doesn't make them any harder to find or get to.) I killed the outer guards with a quick rose to the head and made my way through their base to the room where Scythe was being held. I summoned my staff and blasted the door open and found Scythe strapped naked to a table with Scorpiona doing things to her that I won't go into detail about. I wasted no time and pinned her to the wall with a couple well placed roses, "You know it's not nice to tie my friend up and rape them, I don't like that." Scorpiona screamed in pain and tried to pull the roses out so I pulled a well-known move and pinned her hands to the wall as well. I released Scythe from her restraints and manifested her some cloths, after she dressed she had time to be amazed, "You just don't know HOW to die do you?" I laughed at her, "well I am a slow learner you know." She smiled and did the honors of putting Scorpiona out of my misery, all of the screaming and the noise got the attention of Flare however and it brought her screaming into the room. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU KILLED MY SISTER" I shook my head at her, "your insight is shattering you know that right" this got a laugh from Scythe, "yeah we killed your sister and you know what... your next." "I WILL PLUNGE YOUR WORLD INTO DEATH AND DISTRUCTION I WILL TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT AND LEAVE YOU IN THE SAME MISERY THAT YOU HAVE LEFT ME IN." She vanished from sight but I knew already that she was going to unleash that energy blast at full force and destroy the planet I had to stop it. I turned to Scythe, "We have to stop the blast we have no way to get into that control room so we are going to have to stop it from outside lets go." We both vanished and appeared in what I calculated as the path of the "Energy Blast" I could see Flare from where we stood her anger made her glow with a bright blue flame that was almost beautiful to watch. "WITH THE LAST OF MY ENERGY PEOPLE OF EARTH I WILL OBLITERATE YOU ALL PREPAIR TO DIE" she summoned all the energy around her to her hands and let out a blast of energy that had such power as I have never seen before. "We have to deflect that blast Silver" I nodded in consent but knew that I would be the one to block it not her, I did not wish her to be injured by the blast and it would surely kill her to try and stop it. Seconds before the blast hit I knocked Scythe out its path and took the full force of the blast myself, don't ask why but for some reason I knew that I would be able to survive the hit. I the blast hit me dead on and knocked me back a little but for the most part I held my ground, I pushed all the weight of my body and all the power I could muster into the blast forcing it back. As I pushed I noticed a change in my form I was no longer in my Tuxedo but I was now in a suit of armor with a pair of black leather pants and a cape with a sword at my side. Not only had my form changed but I felt a new power within me, I was now absorbing the blast into my body and growing more powerful as I did so. As the blast finished I was glowing with a powerful Golden Aura and knew that I would be able to throw the blast back at them. I pushed all of the energy into my hands and aimed it at the base but found Flare first, "What are you Sir?" I stopped for a moment of confusion, "What are you that has beaten us so? You have defeated every monster we have thrown at you and now you have even surpassed both me and my sister, who are you really?" I thought on it for a moment, "I'm the Prince of Earth, my name is Endymion" She nodded in understanding and thanked me for reasons I still do not understand. "You must end it all now Endymion, finish the battle we started and let me be with my sister" I nodded once and she returned to the base. "Chaos Beam" I cast and sent all the energy in my body back at the base with speed beyond even my understanding. It hit the base dead center and it erupted all around it, the base began to crack and fall apart the chunks disintegrated in the force of the blast. Finally the base exploded in a fierce wave of negative energy, when all was said and done there was no trace of the base nor any sign it have ever been there at all at last it was finished. Scythe and I returned home and collapsed from exhaustion, we were asleep before Jess had the chance to ask if we were alright.  
  
Chapter 7: Peace and Normal life  
  
We awoke two days later and found that every news medium in the state had done report after report of 'Tuxedo Kamen and Scythe's heroic battle' all I could do was laugh. "You know they couldn't tell we were on there side the first two times we defended them but I guess the third time is the charm huh?" I nodded once and leaned back in my chair, "Bobby I wanted to ask you something" she looked at me curiously, "What?" I stood up and paced the room a bit and decided I had better just say it. "I couldn't help but here your thoughts on wanting to be normal and lead a human life, is that true?' She seemed surprised that I knew she had thought it, "well yeah, I don't mean to abandon you or anything I just don't think I can do this anymore I'm not good enough to handle it." I nodded once that I understood, "Then so be it, I will take away all of your powers and give you a normal life, I also intend to take all of the information on us away from everyone so that they no longer know that we are who we are." Here face became visibly brighter, "you can do that?' I nodded once more and cast the spell to remove her of what she thought of as her curse. When it was all finished we parted ways and agreed to still be friends and she agreed not to tell anyone of my real identity. So once again I was alone in my battle to protect my planet only now I had a deeper understanding and greater reason to do so. I know who I am now and I know what I will become and now my search will begin to find my lost love, she is out there somewhere and I will find her even if it takes the rest of my life I will have my Princess once again.  
  
I went to school as normal and proceeded to the library as usual, much to my relief Jack came around the corner like always and flopped down in the chair next to me and greeted me with his normal and cheerful smile, "hey man how's it hangin?" I smiled at him and gave him a hug, "I'm doing good man, for the first time in a long time I'm doing really good." he smiled at me once more and ran off to English class I decided not to go to class and went home instead. That night I went out as always but this time there was a new sense of hope in my going out. Because I was no longer just going out for no reason now I was searching for my Princess and that gave me a whole new lease on life and on being Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
The End 


End file.
